


好客

by Tongjiqiansheng



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tongjiqiansheng/pseuds/Tongjiqiansheng
Relationships: 咕哒受 - Relationship, 政咕哒
Kudos: 7





	好客

颤颤巍巍打上r18  
自拟结局

—————————————————————————

藤丸立香受到了欺骗。  
事情的起因是一则海外某景点的旅游海报，华丽的色彩和精心设计的文字第一时间抓住了他的注意。  
虽然作为土生土长的东京人，藤丸立香很难看懂海报的内容，但不知为何，藤丸立香对此充满了兴趣。  
仿佛有个声音在耳边不停的说：去看看、去看看、去看看。  
带着连自己都不明所以的满腔热情，不顾家人的阻拦，藤丸立香立刻定下了行程。目的地是中国内陆地区的某个著名城市，行期三天。几乎是立刻就收拾好了东西，当晚就踏上了去机场的电车。  
藤丸妈妈当然是想拦一下的，她的儿子三个月前才从病床上爬起来。忘掉了过去两年发生的所有事情，可口气和处事方法却忽然变得成熟稳重。仿佛有个坏心眼的神明将他神隐了两年，亲手教给他成年人的处事方法，完成各方面的蜕变后又消去了他的记忆。只留给他空白的时间和平白增长的年岁。

虽然家人对此非常担心，处在事件中心的藤丸立香却觉得没什么大不了的。不管是在陌生的地方醒来，还是安抚悲伤惊恐的亲人。这些事情对他来说并没有什么难度，只是司空见惯的日常。  
这似乎是消失的两年赋予他的奇妙特质，虽然对此毫无记忆，但不想让身边的人操心的习惯似乎已经深入骨髓。  
在来的路上，他一直都硬挺着一股莫名的冲动，胸口仿佛烧着一团火焰，又好似有小鹿乱撞。说不出是期待还是恐惧。  
不敢闭眼、也不敢睁眼。在来时的飞机上，即使幸运的坐到窗边也无暇看窗外的云景。那时晚霞灼烧着天空，洁白的云海在夕阳中翻滚出曼妙的色彩，可他却一眼都不敢多看。仿佛只要再看一眼，就会从一场漫长的梦境中醒来，留给自己的只有脸颊上冰冷的触感和无言的叹息。而现在，嗅着异国酒店套房的陌生味道，看着窗外满是汉字的大小招牌，一直空悬的心才安然落地。  
这情绪实在太过陌生荒诞，出行的动机也过于离谱。可藤丸立香不敢多想，有些东西一旦戳破了那层神秘感，隐藏的真实就会销声匿迹。  
正当准备入睡时，忽然，一股被窥视的感觉涌上心头。  
猛然睁开眼睛，但那被窥视的感觉却瞬间消失，仿佛只是自己的幻觉。心中默念几句佛经，他陷入了睡眠。

第二天的清晨，按着预定好的行程坐上前往景点的大巴。早上的空气泛着一丝丝苦涩的味道，天阴阴的，远处的高楼也褪去了鲜活的色彩，变得更加冷漠、惨白。藤丸立香无力做更多的观察，他的心神全集中在接下来的景点介绍中。这是八大奇迹，是始皇帝的长眠之所，是他满腔无头热情唯一的目标。

可景点的内容却出奇的无趣，人、人、还是人。各个国家的人、各个年龄的人、各色各样的人。  
拥挤和嘈杂、争吵和喧哗，好像这就是人间应有的模样。热情不知何时熄灭了、像是耗尽燃料的火焰一般。  
大失所望之下，接下来的行程也失去了魅力。也许是他失望的表情太过明显，有人向前和他搭话。  
“小哥，这么不喜欢啊。”说话的人目光里带着调侃  
“不是不喜欢，只是和想象中的有很大区别。”一点点的尴尬和无奈渗入语气  
“哦，你想看什么样的景观呢？我可以带你去哦，也算是地主之谊嘛。”男人异样的热情有些反常，但似乎不远处的导游也在干一样的事情。刚涌起来的警戒又沉了下去。  
“非常不好意思，我接下来还有行程，多谢你的好意了。”  
微笑着打发走搭话的男人，他暗暗决定取消之后的景点参观。  
“那，祝你玩的开心。”男人压了压帽子，盖住鬓角的白发。  
“借您吉言。”  
带着满身疲倦，回到下榻的酒店。走出电梯时，那种被人窥视的感觉再次突然袭来。环顾四周，他猛然发现前面有一个熟悉的身影。走在前面的那个男人，他给藤丸立香一种异样的熟悉感。诡异的重逢似乎只是巧合，可猛然复苏的记忆又给了他新的疑点。  
对了，那个男人，刚才说的是日语。  
说不清的诡异和恐惧猛然迸发，他伸手抓住前面男人的肩膀道  
“请问，你是谁？”  
那个人立刻站住，似乎低头微笑了一下，随即缓慢的转身。像是什么电影特效一样，他的头发开始快速的生长，不，与其说是生长，更像是还原。  
啊，那种熟悉的感觉又来了，他似乎对这个人有超乎寻常的了解，从发丝到足尖。这陌生的亲近感让他忽略了语言的差别，屏蔽了大部分的感知。让他可以异常冷静的注视面前之人美丽到近乎妖异的容貌，和无比亲昵的举动。  
他伸手抱住了藤丸立香，这时他才发现这个看起来单薄削痩的男人其实一只手就能环住他的身体。凑近后，他闻到男人身上奇妙的体香。那味道浓厚而沧桑，带着一丝丝烟火气。像是古老宫殿中端坐的鎏金巨兽，吞噬遥远异国的香料，喷洒象征高贵的浓香。这味道无比熟悉，也令人奇妙的安心，几乎是瞬间，刚才还在警戒的男孩就晕了过去。

唤醒沉睡王妃的是浴室明亮的灯光，不惜成本定下的酒店有着不输价格的装潢。睁开眼，第一时间看到的是沉在水中的自己的身体，不出意料的没有穿衣服。尝试活动了下身体，没有任何的疼痛或麻木，只有一丝丝正在消退的疲倦。  
生命安全没有被危害的情况下，恐惧也消减大半。藤丸立香尝试站起来。昏过去前的场景历历在目，他似乎认识那个今天才刚刚见面的男人，那种熟悉与安心感如此真实。即便是对守在病床前的母亲，他也没有那样的熟悉与亲密感。这有些奇怪，但又似乎在常理之中。

无论如何，这都是与失去的两年唯一相关联的线索，无论如何都不能放走这个机会。挣扎着爬出浴缸，裹上旁边叠得整齐的浴袍踏出了房门。  
而门外的的景象震慑掉了他的所有腹稿，眼前的是  
仙人  
白天见到的男人慵懒的倚在沙发上，他褪去了人类的伪装，显出真实的姿态。那体态看似苗条却充满着肌肉带来的矛盾的美感，黑白相间的长发似乎组成了奇妙的纹路，明明算得上妖异的长相却透着不可思议的圣洁。  
他抬起头，嘴角勾了勾，示意男孩上前。藤丸立香再次惊讶于他对眼前之人的熟悉，但还是走上前去，又循着男人的下一步指令跪坐在沙发旁，枕靠在他膝盖旁。  
男人似乎也被他的举动所取悦，伸出大手摸了摸男孩的头顶。  
说来奇怪，男人的指甲明明长到不可思议，但在被撸头毛的过程中藤丸立香从未有一丝不适，只感到了浓浓的喜悦与安心。在这方陌生的空间里，男人身上好闻的香气、头顶温柔的大手、明亮而不刺目的灯光构筑成的小天地里，藤丸立香感到十分的安心。  
这种安心不是亲人、朋友、师长能够给予的，但又与前三者密不可分。这个男人，这个理应素未平生的人，他仿佛天生就是安心的化身，是给予旅人抚慰照顾的长者、是倦鸟为之奔波的暖巢。只要在他身边，似乎什么都不用害怕，也什么都不用想。他会如同仁慈的父母一般，给予治下黎民安宁。生老病死、爱恨别离，这些困扰人世的苦楚在由他构建的地上天国中不复存在。对的，只要乖乖听话，自会有他来安排一切。不管是遗失的记忆，还是萦绕心中的怅然若失。

潜意识里感觉到了一丝不对，明明他是如此期待解开谜题，期待萦绕胸中的莫名冲动会如同揭开迷雾的钥匙，带领他解明过去的一切。可现在，见到这个人的现在，他却有种忘却一切，单单扑进他怀里的冲动。他有预感，即便他什么都不说都不问，眼前这个男人也会如慈父一般爱护自己、呵护自己、给自己最好的安排。  
可他不愿，充满迷雾的过去似乎隐藏着什么重要的东西，解明他就是自己的追求。虽然表现得比谁都淡定，但他也确信论解明真相的意志，他比谁都坚定。于是他抬起头，眼中仿佛燃烧着熊熊烈火。  
“请问，你和我究竟是什么关系呢？”  
男人嘴角的弧度缓慢的放了下去，大手也从头顶缓慢下滑到后颈，那存在感鲜明的指甲在皮肤上留下阵阵寒意。可藤丸立香偏偏认为，他并没有生气，甚至还有点欣慰？  
“虽说早知会如此，但汝以臣下之身如此犯上，还是令朕些许不悦。”  
藤丸立香张了张嘴，一瞬间差点想要道歉。  
“正事要紧，汝确定想要知道过去的事情吗？人并不是知道的越多越好，你的记忆是由过去的你亲手埋葬。如今想要唤醒并不容易，即便是为了你的心神考虑，朕也劝你三思哦。”男人声音逐渐冷了下来，目光也越来越冷，那具仿若仙人的身躯此时才彰显出了人外的危险感。  
“我确定，我想知道过去发生了什么！“藤丸立香不躲不避，直直的迎上了那锐利的眼神，直面男人的不快。  
“朕说了，允你三思。方才是第一次，接下来朕会给你点甜头，希望你好好考虑。”  
“我的想法不会变——啊！”  
男人不由分说的将他压在床上，充满霸总感的挑起他的下巴，不由分说的吻了上去。  
难以形容那是怎样的感受，比刚才更猛烈的情绪涌了上来。嘴上的触感十分奇妙，明明只是另一个人的嘴唇，却有着仿佛触电的感觉。然而嘴唇摩擦只是前奏，男人开始探索他的口腔。先是挤开唇瓣，再温柔的撬开牙齿。那两排整齐光洁的贝齿不忍给侵犯者烙下伤痕，却反而助长了来者的攻势。他一步步探索藤丸立香的口腔，尽力攫取每一分甜蜜，夺取每一分氧气。目前还是雏儿的男孩哪受过这等攻势，很快就满脸潮红的瘫软在男人身下，再说不出一句话。  
男人非常满意，于是凑近了问  
“你还想知道么？”  
“当、哈、当然。”虽然气都喘不匀，但他的回答还是非常坚定。不管过去的他怎么想，现在的他只想知道过去发生了什么。  
男人眯了眯眼睛，似乎有些愉悦的开始进行下一步动作。他两三下就解开了浴袍，不出意料的看到里面赤裸而青涩的身体。腰肢纤细双腿纤长，肌肉并不明显但却蕴藏着不小的力量。身上没有一丝伤痕，他当然知道，灵药最开始就是由他赐下。双腿之间、小腹之下，浓黑的草丛中藏着少年的性器，尺寸并不夸张，却有着少年人独有的青涩与性感。当然按理说，他的男孩已经开始蜕变为成年人，这个色泽却还是少年人的质感。男人何等精明老练，一眼就看出藤丸立香这几个月几乎没有发泄过。不过这也是理所当然，这个想当然的想拯救一切的男孩，在大事未明的情况下不可能执着于私欲。似乎想到了什么，男人目光更加幽深。  
散开不愉的思绪，他单手将男孩压在床上，另一只手托起男孩右腿，将其高高抬起并顺手搭在肩膀上。男孩似乎想挣扎，辛勤的锻炼给了他不小的力气，一不小心就要被挣脱出去。男人有些心烦，这点力度对他来说约等于小奶猫翻滚求食。但若是一个控制不好伤到了反倒不美，思虑之下他嘴里嘟囔了几句咒语，男孩双腿瞬间安静如同木偶。  
他伸手向下方探去，掰开少年臀缝，露出隐藏的小穴入口。他手里聚了一团胶状物，在他按上男孩下方入口的时候那团胶状物瞬间如水般散开，似乎遁入了少年体内。  
此时的藤丸立香心中满是恐慌与羞赧，刚才男人那几句咒语让他失去了对双腿的大部分掌控，惊惧之下双手不由得抱上男人臂膀，而他手中一团类似史莱姆的东西一接触到后穴，就以不容拒绝的姿态融进了体内。那感觉奇怪极了，明明像是一团水，却似乎有一个不确定的形体，在他体内开拓着。疼倒是不疼，那玩意温度与体温相近，极大的缓和了身体的不适，却也加大的心理负担。眼看着男人将开拓工作交给了那玩意，大手覆上前方要害。此刻半靠在沙发扶手上的藤丸立香才看清了那双手的姿态，骨节分明手指纤长自不用说，其上蜿蜒的血管与生长的肌肉似乎也暗合条理，美的像个工艺品。但再好看的手，也忽视不了那锋利的泛着寒光的长长指甲，更别说此时还握着他的要害。  
男人其实只是单纯的想让藤丸立香舒服些，毕竟他生前只爱妇人，即便化为英灵再被召唤为从者也少有龙阳经历。虽然自忖有分寸不会伤了怀中少年，但提前放松身体总是没坏处的不是吗。于是他握住那根并轻轻撸动，若论在性事方面的经验程度，普天之下没几个人能比得上他。更别说对手只是个单纯的少年，不过片刻就丢盔弃甲举手投降，整个人完全仰在扶手上。他大张着嘴呼吸空气，露出的脆弱的脖颈有着微弱的起伏，以男人的视力甚至可以看到他毛孔的翕张。再三确认男孩身体已经准备好了，他招手收回派去召唤的使魔，给自己装了根符合尺寸的阳具提枪就上。  
真人躯体自有无上好处，因材施教对号入座就是其中之一。因着刚才的扩展和合适的尺寸，藤丸立香开始并没有多难受，整个人还停留在方才高潮的余韵中，似乎并未意识到新的攻势正在袭来。男人的动作也并不夸张，开始只是缓缓的抽动，看着男孩适应了，才开始加大动作。对他而言钻研性事和钻研术法或帝王心计并无太大差别，只要情报人手到位，一切都简单的如同一加一。他对男孩的身体了如指掌，自然也知道那些地方能给他的爱人带来快乐，此时不过为了安抚才小心翼翼佯做不知，只偶尔故意蹭两下，以欣赏男孩猛然急促的呼吸和呻吟。  
藤丸立香则觉得整个人都不好了，男人的动作十分流畅，没有一丝迟疑。他完美掌握着自己的节奏，什么时候刺激什么时候平缓、什么时候给他巅峰什么时候让他冷静。不断积聚的快感让刚发泄过的阳具很快精神起来，但却在男人精细的掌控下没有一丝发泄的机会。即便快感仿佛形成琥珀将他包裹，即便这琥珀会令人窒息。身体上没有一丝不适，心里却仿佛呛水般难过。越是想反击就越是觉得自己矫情。  
恍惚间，他似乎想到了什么。对啊，他的陛下从来就不是什么温柔娇惯的性子。独占欲与掌控欲才是他藏在温和外表下的真实，他的骄傲来源于他的血脉、他的功绩。他的陛下生前杀伐果决臣妾天下，异闻带中为成就大业更是连肉身都能舍弃。他征服了整片大地，又将长城修到天空。他护佑子民，为他们扫除痛苦；却又断了其自由之心，千万里的大地上，没有诗歌音乐。百姓日出而作日落而息，没有饥馑没有战乱，没有衰老没有病痛。这样的世界无疑是可怕的，藤丸立香曾将其否定，可当他真的沉溺于这位陛下无限的宠爱中，他才颇有些理解当年异闻带中人的感受。  
但这还是不对的，即便被安排好了一切，即便自由并不能带给人富足。也要反抗，反抗这样不讲理的人生，反抗没有自由的世界。因为，这就是人、这才是人。  
带着零星的记忆，藤丸立香起身抱住那个男人，那个曾经的爱人，他的陛下，他的嬴政。他抱住嬴政，轻柔的吻上他的嘴唇，暗暗打破了他的节拍。  
而男人对此并不感到惊奇，他只是欣慰的笑笑，放开他双腿的禁锢后又吻了回去。而那双放开的长腿反而热情的缠上了嬴政的腰，随着他的进出晃动着。  
两个人都没有说话，他们只是在不断的接吻，不断的对视，很多说不出的话都化在了对视中、化在唇齿间。同时身下的动作越发激烈，什么九浅一深早忘到了九霄云外。两个人不断的缠绵，不断的感受彼此的存在、不断探求原始的极乐。整个房间里充满了奇妙的味道和暧昧的水声、间着甜腻的呻吟和低沉的气音。久别重逢，他乡故知、洞房花烛，凡俗之人的乐趣不过如此，藤丸立香也不觉得自己有多特殊。  
不知过了多久，外面金乌已沉，些许日光再透不过窗帘。喧闹的人声也被几道咒文隔绝在外，两人动作方停。实在太激烈了，嬴政虽因真人躯体而不沾凡欲，但哪个男人也架不住伴侣强求，更别说他这样霸道的性子，怎么容的了男孩打断他的节奏。两人不断争执，并不是用言语、而是用彼此的肉体。直到男孩再受不住激烈的性爱，才终于放下了节奏，彼此各退一步，攻方不太强势，受方也不过多捣乱。直至云收雨歇，已近深夜。  
嬴政可说是极其贴心的爱人，他用真人躯体的强大运算能力算出了藤丸立香的身体状况，恰到好处的送来了补充体力的巧克力与清水。藤丸立香本觉得奇怪，但想到他的欺骗，又觉得这张美丽的容颜下是不输梅林的狡猾与心机。更加上刚才弄得狠了，现在确实有些不适，只拿了吃的就翻过身去。  
嬴政久违的良心瞬间消失，他眯了眯眼睛，带出一点危险的气势。可恢复记忆的御主见惯风浪，这点危险还不至于刺激到他，更别说是此人欺骗在先。  
再弱的御主也是御主，这么长时间的体液交换所带来的魔力转移，从前的记忆早就解封。他的记忆根本就是由伦敦塔派人强行封印，在解决完迦勒底从者后，被强行隔离一个多月的他被强行催眠，几乎忘掉了所有。而面前这个男人，他曾经的意中人，在最开始就表态不牵扯泛人类史的纷争，最先卷走迦勒底库藏后假装被遣返。难为他还曾在隔离中对他无比想念，甚至亲自画了秦始皇陵的想象图。却被这个男人暗中偷走，结合他的运算做出那张对他有无限吸引力的海报引自己跨海而来。这三个月，他懵懂不知事的模样不知被这人看了多少，刚才更是威逼利诱他不要想起过去，若真的应了不知还要被捉弄多久。  
男人似乎知道他心里想什么，也不作声，只是把他抱上床，自己坐在身侧，温柔的撸他头毛，仿佛再认真些就能撸成等离子烫。  
过了一会，待藤丸立香消气，他才低声说道：  
“朕早知你会有这一遭，与其等在原地远远看一眼就离开，不如我提前下手，攒好资源让他们放松戒心。事情果然不出朕所料，他们封了你的记忆又送你回家。前几个月朕都在时钟塔操纵监视你的人，直到两个月前终于让他们放松对你的警惕，朕才把你偷偷引到中国。此处是朕安息之处，别说魔术协会，就是本国道观也不敢接近。在这里你非常安全，即便解除记忆封印也不会有问题，若是在日本就强行解开，就算我不因反噬而灵基消散，你也活不过三个月。”  
男人的手非常温柔，这种熟悉的安全感让藤丸立香有些想哭。他已经失去太多东西了，所以他更加珍视拥有的一切。当他知道陛下被遣返的时候，那席卷而来的悲恸丝毫不亚于被赶出迦勒底，彷徨于虚海时的恐惧。虽然他知道自己不会死，他只是会回到他的家，过他应有的生活。之后的生活会非常安宁，没有战斗没有伤痛。过往的一切都会消散，他的陛下返回英灵座后，即便再次被召唤也不会记得他。两相遗忘动若参商，这似乎已经是最好的结局。  
当时的悲痛并不作假，在经历了漫长的旅途后被迫失去最后最珍贵的回忆。没有什么酷刑比这还要残忍。可他还是沉默着，他不知该说什么，至少现在是这样。  
嬴政停下了抚摸他的手，忍不住靠的更近些道：  
“我没有去看你，我不想看到忘记我的你。假如你真的忘了一切，朕的停留就失去了意义。我把海报贴在你能看见的地方，我告诉自己：你来，是第一关；你想要记忆，是第二关；你能想起来，是第三关。假如你通过了，朕就留下；你若通不过，朕就洗掉你的记忆。让你彻底忘记过往的一切，安心做一个凡人。”男人声音低沉而好听，但其中话语并不作假，如果藤丸立香对魔力交换毫无察觉，他真的会把人原样送回国，再洗掉所有记忆。两人之间发生的种种，再不会有人记得，正如从未存在过一般。  
藤丸立香忍不住翻身抱住他，低声问：  
“你就不怕我真的听你的话？”  
男人似乎早想到了这点，只是模棱两可的说：  
“那就不是朕爱的你了。”  
藤丸立香听后抱的更紧了，他害怕失去来之不易的爱人。而嬴政默不作声的回抱住他，尽力安抚爱人的恐慌。  
没有声音、没有对视，他们只是紧紧抱在一起，仿佛生来如此。在跨越了众多的苦难、解决众多的难题后。世界终于给了那个曾经的救世主，最珍贵的礼物。  
ps:  
“如果我当时真的想不起来，你会离开吗？”  
多年后的某一日，一个闲来无事的晚上，夫夫运动后藤丸立香突然问道。以他在这段时间内迅速增进的对男人的理解，他可不是容易认输的人。  
“自然不会，废了那么大功夫才留下来。朕的意志岂是臣子能转移，如果你当时真的听话……”男人想了想，说道：“应该会先把你扔回去，再做好准备去日本抢人吧。朕的人，无论生死都是朕的。更别说只是区区失忆。哈哈哈”  
藤丸立香感觉自己受到了欺骗。  
The end


End file.
